Recognition of characteristics, which can be any suitable trait, activity, aspect, condition, state, etc., of objects, which can be inanimate or animate, is of increasing importance as simpler and more natural human-machine interfaces and better-performing machine vision systems are required by new applications.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for optical recognition are desired.